wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #134 * Archive #135 * Archive #136 =New Images Taken On Mars Show Signs Of Water= * And here we see a close up of Coulters TV vagina. --Grazon 02:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) =All Fires In Southern California Are 100% Contained= *"See I told you that building a house completely out of asbestos would be worth it some day" --Sneakers 08:26, 23 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends Asia-Pacific Economic Summit= * Yep leave it to the japs sucke to take away all my pain. --Grazon 05:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *President Bush entertains G20 members with his classic Foster Brooks impression--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Announces His Economic Team= * If I don't make any sudden moves, maybe they won't attack.... Atenea del Sol 15:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Troops In Fort Campbell, Kentucky= * Over there? ::That's right George the table that no one is sitting at see we're done being your photo op background. --Grazon 02:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I'm your decidin' Commander in Chief, now kill that guy with your lunch tray!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Commuter Train Service Begins In Baghdad= *Passengers have been sparse so far however. Officials also question naming the service "The Fireball Express"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =The Hussein Obama Family Volunteer To Hand Out Food At A Chicago-area Food Bank= =The Greatest President Ever Pardons A Turkey= The first of many... --Randroid 00:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *"He ain't gunna peck me in the pecker this year, he he he", Bush chortled, obviously proud at finally outsmarting the turkey.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =America's Foodbanks Struggle To Meet Demand= See how Dr. Colbert is helping out! (Click here) =Mumbai, India Targeted By Several Coordinated Attacks= =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates Thanksgiving With The Troops From Camp David= *That phone cord is obviously Photoshopped. --GeorgeM 10:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *Living cluelessly in all that luxury, while so many are hurting due to him at home and abroad. And, a COMPUTER? What the hell does he need a computer for? You know the dumbass probably can't figure out how to run his PS 2!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =The Dinner NASA Astronauts Enjoyed For Thanksgiving= *You remember that plan where we were going to shoot all our garbage into space?... --GeorgeM 10:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * The gravy clot looks delicious.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Protesters Close Bangkok Airport= *Or maybe it's another Olympics. Hard to tell from the picture. --GeorgeM 09:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =California Residents Prepare For Rain Following Wildfires= *California Handicapped Prepare For Sinuous Path To Work Following Sandbaggings --GeorgeM 09:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =Elephants Walk Through Resort Lobby= *Typical liberal media exaggeration. I only see one elephant. --GeorgeM 09:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =Houses On Hillside Outside Rio= *In other news, Francisco Franco is still dead. --GeorgeM 09:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *This hill has eyes. --GeorgeM 09:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =Hitler Artifact Recovered During Botched Robbery= * Ladies and gentlemen: Hitlers dildo. --Grazon 20:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) =New Book Features Posters From The W.P.A.= *I don't know... that brontosaurus looks awfully jolly for a syphilitic. --GeorgeM 09:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *This was actually a rejected McCain campaign poster. They were trying the approach where you present the downside first, and then end on an upbeat note; unfortunately, it didn't really work. --GeorgeM 09:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * No comet needed. Just randy dinos!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Chef Prepares Box Lunches= *Not pictured: Chef Prepares People Lunches. --GeorgeM 09:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *And here we see Bunny Fufu's personal chef...--Thedragonoverlord 14:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Attends Governors Meeting= =Venus, Jupiter And Moon Align In The Sky= It didn't look so happy in California. --Randroid 10:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *Jesus is returning and he comes in the form of Mickey Mouse--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Meets England's Queen= =Artist Holds Rejected Ornament= This is Deborah Lawrence and she is holding the ornament she designed to honor Washington Representative McDermotthttp://blog.seattlepi.nwsource.com/art/archives/155913.asp *It looks just like him!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:33, 3 December 2008 (UTC)